


A Proper Having

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mycroft's In Love [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, There be sex here, first person POVs, suspect sexual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four weeks, and Mycroft has had enough of not having enough. Unfortunately, the universe conspires against him. The universe obviously doesn't know Mycroft very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Having

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to avoid thinking about what a crappy week I had. There's sex here. And both guys get a POV. Read and enjoy... comment, too.

“Hello.”

“I’m going to have to cancel tonight.”

“Oh, that is unfortunate. A murderer to catch, I presume?”

“No. A conference to attend. In Woking. Spur of the moment thing. The Superintendent can’t go, and chose me to go in his stead.”

“Woking? For a conference? Gregory, if you do not wish to see me, simply say so.”

“No, really. In Woking. And why would I not want to see you?”

“It is not outside the realm of possibility that you would not.”

“This is what happens when we spend too much time apart. You get whingy and paranoid.”

“I am most certainly not paranoid, nor do I whine. I am merely observing that four weeks has passed since I have had you properly. And before you open your mouth to refute, ‘snogging’ and a ‘quick blow’ do not count as having.”

“My mum told me that if someone comes, it’s sex.”

“She is most certainly a fount of pithy sayings, your mum.”

“I’ll tell her you said that. Besides, it’s only one night. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon, and you can do all the proper having you want.”

“Unfortunately, I have business that requires my attention tomorrow afternoon and evening, which is why I set aside this evening for you. But now that you have other plans, I’m afraid tonight will be devoted to a tub of ice cream, and watching films with plucky women dying or being ill-treated by their loved ones.”

“You could just go to Baker Street if you want to be tortured. Or ill-treated by your loved one.”

“Most amusing.”

“I’ve ruined you, giving you almost daily access to my body. Now, when you can’t have it regularly, you go off the rails.”

“Says the man who stole my waistcoat and used it for what I assume were your masturbatory fantasies of me. What does that say about how ruined you are, I wonder?”

“I didn’t steal it. And you got it back.”

“Yes, but for some odd reason, it no longer fit. And it smelled of laundry detergent that is not my brand.”

“Well… it may have gotten mixed in with my sheets by mistake. That doesn’t mean I did something to it.”

“It most certainly does, but I’ll let you have your illusions. When are you leaving?”

“In a few. I’m packing a bag right now.”

“Shame you don’t have something of mine to soothe you tonight.”

“Memories will have to do, I suppose.”

“What is the nature of the conference?”

“I’ll be participating in the round table discussion about safety measures. Boring, to coin a phrase.”

“Sounds like it.”

“I’d better be off then. You behave yourself, Mycroft. No kidnapping or starting wars because you’ve nothing to do tonight.”

“I may test the Superintendent’s survival skills by cutting power to his home and setting up road blocks in his area for a few hours. I hope you don’t object…? He really shouldn’t go unpunished for ruining my evening.”

“Mycroft…”

“Enjoy Woking, Detective Inspector.”

*click*

****

Thank god that’s over. I exit the lift, and dig out my room card. And to think I gave up my one free night for that bullshit. I could have been on the fourth round by now. Visions of a well-shagged Mycroft, sweaty and sated in the middle of his posh bed flitter through my mind, and I feel myself getting hard. Some phone sex would definitely be a plus tonight. Or a cold shower, depending on just where Mycroft is when I ring him.

The best thing about taking over for the Superintendent is that I got his suite. Large room, big bed, deep tub with jets, and a huge shower with a waterfall showerhead. Not to mention room service, and a fully stocked mini bar on the Yard’s dime. I slide the card in the slot, and push the door open.

To my surprise, the room is dimly lit by candles scattered throughout the room. Scented candles, too, making the room smell like… trees or something. I flip on the light switch but nothing happens. “Fuck.”

“Lights will ruin the ambiance, Gregory.”

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sight of Mycroft sitting on the settee at the end of the bed, wrapped in a white, fluffy dressing gown. Long legs crossed, drink in hand, looking like a sexy villain on holiday. Damn.  

“I could have shot you.”

“Your gun is locked in the safe, so I highly doubt it.” He waves a hand at the second snifter on the table. “Have a drink. Relax.”

“How did you get in? No, never mind.” As if a locked hotel room is any match for my mastermind. I take the snifter, and have a large gulp. “That’s a right proper drink. Thank you.”

“As I was privy to the more… interesting parts of the question and answer portion of the afternoon panel, I figured you would need refreshment.”

I finish off the drink, set the glass down, and shrug out of my jacket. “I thought you were going to eat ice cream and watch bad chick flicks?”

He smiles. “I was in the grocery, purchasing said ice cream, and the checker looked at me with pity. Instead of making her day worse, I decided to join you here in Woking.”

“I was buying it until the ‘I was in the grocery’ part. Do you even know where the grocery is?”

He ducks his head, and I’m sure if there was more light, I’d see him blushing. “Well, I could have gone to the grocery. I do frequent the farmer’s market in the summer.”

“You forget I know you.”

“I don’t forget things. I simply obfuscate to see if you’re paying attention.” He finishes his drink and sets the empty glass aside. “You don’t mind that I’m here, do you?”

“Why would I mind?” I pull off my tie and toss it over with the jacket. “You think I’ve got plans with someone else?”

“I saw the way that redhead with the vivacious curves looked at you. Inviting you to further discuss ‘safety measures’ in her suite. Clichéd and trite.”

“Cherie was harmless… just a lonely lady with nothing to do on a Saturday night. I wouldn’t have…wait a minute. Mycroft, you promised you would stop watching me.” I kick off my shoes, and shuck my trousers. “I don’t think you can help yourself. You like to watch.”

“Certain things intrigue me. Like you, right now. Taking off your clothes without a care in the world, like you don’t know how sexy you are, and what you’re doing to me.”

I shrug. “Just undressing like I always do. You see it as sexy because you’re horny.”

“Yes, well, you do know why I’m here, don’t you?”

“Considering you’re in my hotel room, naked and drinking good brandy, I have an idea.” I unbutton my shirt, watching him as he watches my fingers. “You need the nuclear codes, and you’ve come to seduce them out of me.”

“Oh, dear… this again?”

“You’ve been watching me for weeks, and know that the only way to get me to talk is to shag me senseless.  And ply me with good brandy.”

“You really watch too many bad spy movies, Detective Inspector Lestrade,” he says in that shuddery way he has. “However, if I must indulge your fantasies to help you focus, so be it.”

I pretend to think it over, just to see him squirm. Not that he actually squirms, but he does blink a little faster when he’s annoyed. “Tempting, but no, not tonight. I just want to get in that bed with you, and let you have your way with me. ”

“Perfect. Go and shower. Don’t dawdle."

***

Gregory comes out of the shower, and stands in the doorway, naked and dripping wet. Looking deliciously refreshed, though a bit peeved. “No towels.”

“Oh.” I pat the stack of towels folded next to me. “I seem to have a towel right here.”

“So you do. And why is that?”

“I have a soaking wet Lestrade fetish, I fear.” Shaking out a towel, I hold it up. “Let me dry you.”

He steps closer, and I wrap the soft towel around him, tugging him forward until he’s standing between my legs. “You are quite sexy straight from the shower, Gregory.” I let my eyes roam over him, from his wet hair, plastered to his forehead, down to his rosy nipples peeking through the thatch of thick hair that tapers down to his navel. “Very sexy, indeed. I have such plans for you tonight.”

“I love a man with a plan.” He presses forward, his wet chest against me. “Warm me up, Mastermind.”

“’Mastermind’, Gregory?” I nuzzle his neck, latching my lips to mark him.

“You are,” he pants, pressing against me harder. “Mycroft…please.”

I pull away from his neck, and lap at the mark I made. “A _proper_ having involves time and tenderness.”

He breathes in and out for a long moment, then nods. “Yeah, okay. Just… I’m burning here. So not too much of either, hm?”

“Yes.” I drag the towel up his back, and over his head. “Let’s get you dry, since pneumonia would put a damper on our relationship.”

“I’m made of strong, peasant stock. We don’t get sick.”

I smile, enjoying the play of the candle flame across his body. I take the towel, and briskly rub it down his chest, stomach, and thighs, ignoring that his cock is stretching upward, bobbing to get my attention. “Very strong stock, indeed.” I toss the towel aside, and lean forward to lap at his cock. “So very strong.”

His hands are on my shoulders, gripping tightly. “Oh… that feels… yeah…”

Thirty seconds in, and he’s already headed toward incoherence. I pull away, giving a tiny tug on his tip, and lick a stray droplet of water from his inner thigh. “Easy…”

“Maybe…” He swallows hard. “Maybe we should take the edge off. I…don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I can’t seem to focus on anything other than shagging quick and dirty right here on this settee.”

“Far be it from me to deny you.” I stand, take off the dressing gown, and then sit back on the settee. “Come on, then.”

With a growl, he climbs onto my lap, and attacks my lips with his. “Mmm…” He moves against me, grinding his cock against mine, setting a fast, hard pace. “That’s good, that. Move with me…”

“Wait….” I hold him close, slowing him down. Nice and easy. “You drive me insane, Gregory. It wasn’t my intention to come here tonight, but I needed you like this…”

“I know.” His face goes into the crook of my neck. “I’m irresistible.”

“You are. And it unhinges me. I should be able to resist you.”

He laps at the side of my neck, grazing with his teeth. “I don’t want you to. I like you like this. Unbuttoned and confused. It makes me feel special.”

“You are.” I move my hips up a bit harder. “You…oh. God, Gregory… you know that, right?”

He leans back to look at me. “Mmm… focus, Mastermind.” His lips cover mine before I can object to the nickname, pulling back to brush his tongue across my lips, teasing them open.

It’s a hot kiss, and combined with his fingers dancing across my nape, I can’t help the moan that builds in my throat. I pull him closer, and slide my hands down to cup his buttocks, spreading him and fitting my cock in the hot space between.

He wrenches his mouth from mine. “Fuck, that’s it…” he pants, pressing down harder.  “Mycroft…”

I tug him forward and back, over and over, and it's all I can do not to shove myself inside him and let him ride me down to the nub. "Tell me what you need, what you want me to do. Say it, Gregory."

“I want you,” he hisses, lifting his hips up, then back down. “Whatever you want.”

“Hm.” A delicious shiver goes through me at the urgency in his voice. I give one more upward thrust, then let his buttocks go. “Up. On the bed.”

He slides off my lap, and stands up on shaky legs. He yanks the coverlet from the bed, and tosses it on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“This isn’t the Dorchester, Mycroft. Trust me, you don’t want to know some of the things they found on those things.” He smiles at me, and hops on the bed. “Very gross.”

“You’re killing the mood,” I say, joining him on the bed.

“Well, let me fix that.” He rolls over, and settles on top of me. “Still hard as stone, so I didn’t kill it too much.”

“Perhaps I was exaggerating.”

“You? The horror!” He plants a rather wet kiss on my chest. “How do you want me? On top, like this?” His hips move against me, enticing me to respond to the rhythm he’s setting. “Like that, do you? Maybe you’d like to be on top?”

“Maybe,” I say, rolling us over. “Whatever we’re going to do, let’s stop all this rolling over before I get motion sickness.”

“Now who’s the mood killer?” He tugs my head down, and kisses me hard and fast. He pulls away, and rubs a thumb over my wet lips. “Do whatever you want, Mycroft. I want it, want you.”

“I adore that you trust me that much.” I kiss my way down his neck, to his chest, down his stomach, and take his hard cock in my mouth.

“Oh!” he gasps, and thrusts his hips upward.

I pull back a bit, and press a hand on his stomach to still him.

“Sorry… I couldn’t… your mouth feels like heaven… don’t stop…”

With a shake of my head, I take him in deep again, sucking hard, hollowing my cheeks. I pull off, then swallow him again. I do this four times, then release him with a rather lewd slurp. "So good… quite tasty, too.”

He growls in frustration. “Teasing me?”

“Against the headboard, please.” I wait as he hastily complies, then straddle him again. “I changed my mind.” I reach back, and take hold of his cock, which I hope is slicked up enough to make this easy.

“You want- Oh!” His eyes widen as I take him inside. “Fuck, Mycroft.”

“Yes.” I breathe in and out, adjusting to the hard feel of him in me. “If you would be so kind…”

He bends his knees, and eases me back against them. “Yes… perfect. It’s your having, Mastermind. Ride me.”

“I do not like nicknames,” I say, lifting slightly, then back down.

“It fits you,” he pants, “just like you fit me.” His hips lift, driving his cock in deeper. "Stop talking, stop thinking. Focus on me, fucking you, right here.” He steps up the pace, his hands tugging me forward with each thrust of his hips. “Like that.”

“Mmm…” I lean forward, and grab the headboard for leverage. “Good, it’s good.”

“Yeah…hold on.”

My grip on the headboard tightens, and I hold on for dear life as Gregory pounds into me harder. He is relentless, unstoppable, and I am enjoying every bloody second of it. It's what I've been craving for weeks, months, years... a lifetime. No one can fuck me like this, take me like this, make me love the raw, unbridled passion like this. No one. I push down, meeting his forceful thrusts with enthusiasm. I'm so close now, but I am determined to have it all, since heaven knows when we'll have the chance again.  
  
"You ready?" His hand strokes my aching cock. “Tell me when you’re ready…”  
  
"Harder… touch me harder.”

“Oh, yeah,” he gasps. He licks his palm, then wraps his hand around my cock as tight as a glove. “Give it to me… all of it.”

“Yes.” I move forward into his grip, and his hips move upward at the same time, and I moan at the dual stimulation. “Gregory…please. I’m ready, so very ready. Now…”

He laughs, and strokes me faster, harder. "Come, then. Let me feel it, feel you come with me inside you…”

“Oh, dear god…” I bury my face in his neck. “Don’t stop,” I pant through gritted teeth. “Please…”  
  
He lets my cock go, grips my hips, and delivers a series of overwhelmingly hard thrusts that lift us both from the bed, and bangs the headboard against the wall. I nearly howl as his cock hits the precise spot to make me come. “Yes, yes, yes,” I groan, and come all over his chest.  
  
"Fuck, that’s sweet…” He thrusts once more, hard and deep, then stills, coming inside me with a loud moan.

“Positively delicious,” I pant, trying to get my breathing under control.

“Mmm…” He ruffles a hand through my hair, and kisses my neck. “I fucking love you so much… I know it doesn’t count if you say it after you come, but I really, really do. You just don’t know, Mycroft.”

I pull away from his shoulder to look at him. “It counts. Why wouldn’t it? You’ve said it before… if the aftereffects of excellent sex intensify those feelings, then so be it.”

“You have a way with words,” he says softly, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss.

I pet him gently for a few moments, then let go. “As sweet as this is, I would like to feel my legs again….”

“Yeah, sorry.” He straightens his legs with a groan, and eases me off his sensitive cock.

“Damn it.” His cock always seems bigger coming out than going in. “I’ll be standing all day tomorrow.” I look at him, and shake my head. “Crowing is so unbecoming, Gregory.”

“I am not crowing.” He smiles, and it’s devilish at best. “I am overcome with feelings of euphoria. Good sex always with you always does that to me.”

“Have we had bad sex?” I straighten my legs, hissing at the pins and needles feeling. I roll off the bed, and grab my dressing gown.

“No, we haven’t, but it’s bound to happen. Too tired but really horny… it’s inevitable.”

“I’ll bow to your expertise in such matters. Perhaps a hot bath in that frightfully large tub…?”

“I could use a soak. You have very strong teeth.”

I can imagine that there will be a rather large purple bruise forming on his shoulder later and blush. “Your fault, really. You are very good at sex.” I turn toward the bathroom, dressing gown set on my shoulders. “Bath, Gregory. I requested that our steaks arrive in precisely twenty minutes. That will give us time for a nice soak, and more, if you’re not too tired…?”

“Are you calling me old?”

“I’m merely making an observation, not an edict,” I say in my best nonchalantly smug tone. “You did groan rather loudly when you unbent your knees.”

“Ha! I could go another round… or three. To the tub, you smug bastard. I’ll show you groaning.”

“I was rather hoping you would.”

Realization dawns, and he looks at me with narrowed eyes. “You had this whole thing planned out. From the Superintendent to the boring conference… Mycroft…!”

I shrug. “I may or may not have engineered things to work in my favour…”

He laughs with delight. “You could have just asked me to spend the night with you in Woking.”

“This was more fun.” I give him a quick kiss, pat his arse. “Eighteen minutes until our steaks arrive. Don’t dawdle, Gregory.”

“Coming… Mastermind.”

With a groan, I let the dressing gown drop, and head for the tub.

***

Fin

 

 


End file.
